Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a door, a window, or a façade element comprising a frame and a sash, and also a fitting assembly for such an element.
Smoke protection doors (RS) according to DIN 18095 are self-closing doors that substantially prevent the passage of smoke in the installed and closed state. A fire protection closure alternatively or additionally has the object of securing openings in walls against the passage of fire. According to DIN 4102-5, there are the following fire protection classes: T30, T60, T90, T120, and T180. The number after the T indicates the duration in minutes, for which duration the fire protection closure prevents the passage of the fire (not of the smoke) and still has to be able to be opened.
Known designs meeting these requirements involve relatively complex production and manufacturing.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a door, a window, or a façade element respectively comprising a refined frame and a refined sash and/or an advantageous fitting assembly for such an element. The fitting assembly is to be installed easily and precisely in a simple manner on a smoke protection door (or a fire protection door or a corresponding window or façade element, respectively) at least according to the fire protection class T30.
It is therefore possible in a simple manner, in particular possible to fix, in particular fixedly lock a fitting assembly—in particular a lock assembly—as a preassembled unit on a main profile of a sash spar.
A window, a door, or a façade element is provided comprising a frame made of frame spars and comprising a sash made of sash spars, wherein one or more of the frame spars and/or the sash spars has/have at least the following features:                a main profile, on which two fastening grooves open in the same direction are formed for fixing a corresponding fastening means of a fitting assembly bridging the intermediate space between the fastening grooves,        wherein the two fastening grooves have at least one catch means for at least one counter catch means attachable without tools of a fitting part assembly,        and wherein the fitting assembly has a functional fitting on a fitting plate and at least one carrier element for carrying the fitting plate, wherein the carrier element is designed for direct or indirect locking in the fastening grooves with its counter catch means.        
The fitting assembly can be fixed without tools in a locking manner easily on the main profile in this manner.
According to one preferred variant, the fitting plate and the at least one carrier element are formed in multiple pieces and fastened on one another. According to another variant, the fitting plate and the at least one carrier element are formed in one piece.
Two of the carrier elements are preferably formed on the fitting plate, in particular at the ends thereof, and therefore particularly secure fastening takes place.
According to a further variant, the functional fitting is a lock and the fitting plate is a striker plate, on which the lock is arranged. According to another variant, the functional fitting is a movable or immovable pin arranged on the fitting plate.
According to a further advantageous variant, the carrier element has a U shape in cross section comprising a main leg and two parallel longitudinal legs. In this case, the parallel longitudinal legs are spaced apart from one another such that they can engage in the fastening grooves of the main profile, and the counter catch means for interacting with the catch means of the fastening grooves are formed directly or indirectly at the ends of the two longitudinal legs. The fitting assembly is thus fixedly locked using few elements in a simple and tool-free manner on the sash, in particular on the main profile thereof. In this case, it remains displaceable in the fastening grooves, preferably in the main extension direction of the profile, and therefore the fitting assembly is displaceable in a simple manner to a predefined position, at which the fitting assembly is to be fastened.
It is advantageous and structurally simple if the fitting assembly, in particular the lock assembly, which is fastened in a locking manner but is possibly still somewhat displaceable in the fastening grooves, is additionally fixed on the main profile or secured against slipping using a profile clamp arranged vertically below the fitting assembly.
It is expedient according to one variant if the two longitudinal legs have thickened areas at the ends thereof, each of which engage in securing clips that are lockable in the fastening grooves. According to a further advantageous variant, the at least one carrier element is formed as a profile section of a metal profile. It is furthermore expedient in this case if the securing clips consist of a plastic material.
The fitting assembly is preferably installable without tools on the main profile. It is furthermore advantageous if the fitting assembly has a frame-type fitting screen, wherein this screen can have inwardly protruding webs on its inner circumference, which are designed for the purpose of engaging behind the fitting plate, in particular the striker plate, to fix it in a simple manner.
Moreover, a fitting assembly for a window, a door, or a façade element is provided.
The fitting assembly is particularly suitable in this case for locking on a frame spar and/or sash spar for a frame and/or a sash of a window, a door, or a façade element, which respectively have at least the following features:                a main profile having a substantially U-shaped cross section in one-piece or multipiece design, which, viewed in cross section, has a short leg and a long leg and a transverse leg formed between them,        wherein an intermediate space, which is overlapped at least in sections by a fitting part and/or a cover element, is formed between the end regions of the short leg and the long leg facing away from the transverse leg,        wherein both the short leg and the long leg of the main profile each have, on the inner sides thereof facing toward one another, multifunction contours, which entirely or partially delimit at least the following groove:        respectively a fastening groove open on the side facing away from the transverse leg for fixing a corresponding fastening means of the fitting part and/or the cover element to overlap the intermediate space between the long leg and the short leg.        
The two fastening means on the cover element or elements and/or on the fitting part or parts are each insertable perpendicularly to the transverse leg and parallel to the short leg and the long leg, in order to be fixed in the fastening grooves.
The fastening groove particularly preferably has at least one catch means for locking fixing of at least one corresponding counter catch means of the fitting part and/or possibly also the cover element.
According to one particularly preferred embodiment, the at least one cover element is a cover profile which forms a visual rabbet screen. This cover profile is clipped perpendicularly to the transverse leg into the fastening grooves, and therefore it is fixed therein. In this case, the catch connection on the cover profile preferably has enough play according to one variant that a clamping and therefore shear-resistant connection is not formed between the cover profile and the main profile, but rather the cover profile may be manually displaced without tools on the main profile. The cover profile then does not assume a static function—except in case of fire—and does not or does not noticeably stabilize the main profile. It is merely used to cover the gap/free space between the long leg and the short leg on the side thereof facing away from the main leg or transverse leg. The cover profile is preferably longer than 10 cm. It can cover the entire free space/gap between the short leg and the long leg over the complete length and is preferably solely not placed in the region of locks and fitting parts. Of course, a plurality of the cover profiles can also be provided. The sash and the frame are preferably provided with the cover profiles on multiple or even all parts.
Since the cover profile or profiles preferably do not assume a static function, they can simply be clipped onto the main profile perpendicularly to the transverse leg. For this purpose, it is in turn advantageous if the cover profiles are themselves U-shaped. In case of fire, it is advantageous if the cover profile or profiles consist entirely or partially of a foaming material.